grandchasefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Waking Up At Roccaporenna Forest
Fallen leaves rustle on the ground, a gentle breeze rished through the forest and the sun shone dimly it was cool there. The three were lying on the ground, unconscious after they were transported from their world to this place. After a while, the three started to come to their senses and found themselves lying on the forest. "Wh-where are we?", Gregory asked the others as he looked on a wound on his arm. It was due to their fall from the sky. "I don't know, Gregory. Wait, where are the others? Hey guys! Where are you?", Carsonet said. Tyron sat in front of Gregory to heal his wound. "Here, let me take a look on the wound.", he said. He took his arm and hovered his hands on it. "....Gale of Light!", he said. A rush of white light came from nowhere and went right through Gregory's wound. Within moments, the wound began to shrink and new skin covered it. It was fully healed. "Big thanks, Tyron.", Gregory said to him. "Come on, let's find the others.", Carsonet said to them. The two boys got up and dusted the dirt off their clothes. "Okay, let's get going.", Gregory said. They began to walk in the forest with Carsonet using her Book of Direction to lead the way. "Hmmm, the book keeps writing north. It also writes that there is a strong presence in that direction.", she said suspiciously. "Wait, does that mean, the correct way also has a strong presence in it?", Tyron asked. "It would seem so and I have a bad feeling about that.", Gregory said. They keep walking with a heavy air of tension and suspicion around them. "Keep your eyes open, guys. The book writes that the strong presence is up ahead. Better arm your weapons.", she said to the others as she let an off-white book float on her right hand. Gregory readied his pike and Tyron began to focus his mana on his greaves and for his healing powers. After a few minutes, they felt the gorund slightly rumble. "Wait guys! The book wrote that the strong presence is very near!", Carsonet said. The two boys stopped walking. After a few moments, a big figure appeared in front of them. They all yelled in surprise. It was an orc carrying a giant club. "This is it! The strong presence, that orc!", Carsonet said to the others. "Well, let's beat him up!", Gregory said. Tyron nodded in agreement. Gregory jumped in the air then aimed his pike at the orc. "Take this!", he shouted at the orc. But the orc managed to shield itself from Gregory's attack. "Argh!", Gregory said in frustration. Carsonet charged in next. She opened the floating book and dozens of paper cranes flew out of it that charged at the orc. Unfortunately, the orc also managed to shield itself from the paper cranes. "Ah! It guarded itself!", she said. It was Tyron's turn next. He ran as fast as he could then did a couple of roundhouse kicks at the orc. His attack missed. "Oh no! It missed!", he said. "Carsonet! Can you analyze it?", Gregory asked quickly. "Okay!", she replied as she opened a red colored book named Book of Analysis. She began to flip throught the pages as she analyzes the orc. "Let's buy her some time, Tyron!", Gregory said to him. "Okay! Rescuing Barrier!", he shouted as a shining golden shield covered them. Gregory smiled slightly as a sign of thanks and they both charged toward the orc. "I'll take the above! You go below and distract it, Tyron!", he said. Tyron nodded. Tyron kicked its legs as Gregory aimed his pike at full force. "Hyahhh!", he shouted. The pike pierced the orc but from the looks of it, it looks like it was only damaged a little. "What?! Just a slight damage! Carsonet, are you done?!", Gregory shouted. Carsonet closed the book and kept it. "Yeah! Its weaknesses are critical attacks!", she said. "What do you mean critical?!", Gregory replied. "I don't know! The book wrote its critical!", she replied back. "Well, we have to gather our strength to defeat it!", Tyron said. The others nodded so they ran away and hid behind a wide tree. Tyron began charging his Blessed Mode. Carsonet began to channel her power into the Book of Sand. Gregory began to call his pet friends to help him. The orc began to look for them. "Come on, come on, Blessed Mode, Blessed Mode.", Tyron said as he felt the surge of power. "Power of sand....power of sand....power of sand..", Carsonet whispered as she channeled her power into the book which was now glowing light brown. "Abingdon, come now! Ariel! Nerissa!", Gregory called. After a while, the orc found them. "Just in time!", the three said at the same time. "Let's go! Abingdon! Ariel! Nerissa! Cheshire! Attack!!", Gregory yelled as he aimed his pike. "Blessed Divine Help!", Tyron shouted as he jumped in the air and aimed his feet toward the orc. "Take this! Repeated Punishment!", he added. "Hah! Cascading Sand!", Carsonet shouted as sand flowed from her book. It was full impact. The orc didn't managed to guard itself due to the combined power of the three. Gregory's pike attack and pet attacks, Tyron's Blessed Diving Help skill that raised all of their powers and his Repeated Punishment skill and Carsonet's Cascading Sand skill pulverized the orc to the ground, leaving a crater. They neared each other and sighed. "Well, that's that.", Carsonet said. "Looks like we're going to continue our search for them.", Tyron said. "Well we better hurry.", Gregory said tiredly. They subsided their powers and walked to the forest, in hope to find the other members. End. Next chapter: Arrival at Ocarina City! Category:Upon A New World